


empty cup, filled.

by nomadicdeer (someonestolemycoffee)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, bottom hearth, hearthstone has many feelings, post-book 1, top blitzen, wow heres some cute smut, wowie this was fun and cute to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestolemycoffee/pseuds/nomadicdeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blitzen and Hearthstone are super cute together and this is a fluff-filled sex scene. Don't mind me I'm just going to somersault out the window now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	empty cup, filled.

**Author's Note:**

> Here have fun I have no one to blame but myself

They had known each other long enough, they had been through enough together that Hearthstone was fairly comfortable calling Blitzen his best friend. Did he want to be something more than his friend? Sure, but if that wasn’t possible then he was fine with this. He was fine with parenting Magnus alongside him, stealing sideways glances, being able to hug him without worrying that he was too close. They could sleep next to each other and be okay with it.

Growing up in Alfheim was never something he enjoyed looking back on. A family who accepted nothing but perfection was forced to deal with a broken child—at least, that’s what was said. He believed it; Hearth believed every negative word said about him, sometimes even to him, especially by his parents. He believed it until he met Blitzen. Until his empty cup was filled just the tiniest bit. And he found the best friend he could ever have.

He didn’t know what sound sounded like. He didn’t feel the need to. While he did wish it was easier to understand everyone, he was okay just signing. The only people he really wanted to talk to knew how to sign, anyway. Some were learning. But at least they were trying.

Being more than friends was apparently something both of them had thought about. Both eagerly participated in cuddling in front of a fire in the cold, Blitzen with a blanket covering everything clothes didn’t and Hearth with the extra in his lap, just enjoying the light and its warmth. They would hold hands every now and again, never in public and never when Magnus would see. They would be walking in the library, in the back shelves they knew no one would enter, and just look around with their fingers entwined. It felt nice. It felt right. Talking about it didn’t come up until Blitz asked what they were—what Hearthstone wanted to be.

Of course, he was okay with anything. He was content. Hearth asked what he wanted, and they agreed eventually, after shy answers and blushing cheeks, that a relationship was worth a shot. Nothing would change if it didn’t work. They would go back to looking after Magnus as best they could, being best friends. And Hearthstone was genuinely alright with that. He hoped it wouldn’t happen, them falling apart, but he was okay with it.

Being able to know what he sounded like sometimes would be helpful. But being there, sitting naked and gasping, moaning in his best friend’s lap, he couldn’t care less. Having lewd noises coaxed from his throat, holding the dwarf’s shoulders for balance as he lowered himself down, feeling the vibrations of Blitzen’s heart beating every time their chests pressed together, was enough to make him less conscious of how his moans must have sounded. Hot breath exhaled on his neck, soft kisses placed every few seconds and small vibrations of hums from the dwarf’s throat told him that it was alright. Blitzen would stop and ask if he was okay, Hearth would nod slightly if he could. Sometimes he was too overcome, but that in itself was sort of an answer too. When strong hands drifted to his hips to keep him steady, he couldn’t help wincing. Blitzen eased into it more, slow and gentle movements as they trailed down his torso, small kisses on his collar bones and chest. Fingers reached his hips and he couldn’t help blushing harder than he already was. They just lingered there, slow ministrations keeping him a little distracted until he got used to the feeling. When he squeezed gently, he couldn’t help letting out a content little sigh; Blitzen lifted his hands and looked him in the eyes, his face worried.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, Hearth reading his lips as he signed clumsily. “Sorry.” The poor guy seemed ready to cry, as if he had to worry about disappointing him. Had he sounded weird? Hearthstone shook his head, feeling a small smile forming on his lips as he kissed his best friend, taking his hands and guiding them back to where they were. Hearth’s hands were shaking, his legs uneasy. But he let himself sit on Blitz instead of kneeling on the bed, toes curling as he did so. Blitzen’s hands were back on his hips, thumbs making small circles on the bumps where his bones were. He got a little self-conscious, he was scrawny and lanky and bony and scarred and—until he remembered that Blitz wouldn’t be doing this if he wasn’t okay with him. He wanted to make himself believe that. He wanted to.

‘Move again?’ he signed shyly, shifting his hips. He felt brave and dared to run his hands gingerly up Blitz’s torso, feeling every bump and dip, every raised scar and any other perfection he had to offer. When Blitz did start to move again, he closed his eyes and leaned on his shoulders again, moving with him as best he could. He felt little noises leave his mouth, trying to keep them quiet but incapable. A hand left his side and fingers laced into his hair, on the back of his head, pulling him down lightly so Blitzen could place light kisses on his lips, slowly turning more passionate, deeper, sloppier, but Hearth didn’t mind. His own hands drifted past shoulders, arms wrapping around his neck. Pleasure coursed through him and he ground his hips down harder on Blitzen. He felt a bite at his lower lips and opened his mouth slightly to gasp, a tongue slipping in past his lips.

Blitz quickly moved to kiss his jaw, his neck, his ear. He moved to his throat, placing light kisses wherever he went. Hearth felt a small giggle come out when it tickled, which in turn made Blitz’s chest jolt in laughter for a moment, a kiss returning to his lips.

Hearth had only recently learned about love. He had only recently learned what it felt like to be loved, to love in return, without fear. He didn’t know it yet, was all.

He didn’t know what was happening until he was lying on his back, Blitzen kneeling above him. They were flipped over, Blitz biting at his neck and Hearth felt his heartbeat again. He kept a hand on his shoulder as he thrust in and out, speed not picking up but not dropping, the other elbow propping himself up slightly. Blitzen pulled away from his neck. ‘You okay?’ he signed, concern in his eyes.

He slowed down to sign and pleasure dropped off slightly with it. Hearth just nodded and rolled his hips up towards him, searching for some sort of friction. Blitz slipped a hand between them and ran a thumb up his cock, getting him off as he picked up speed again. He didn’t go as fast as before and Hearth bucked his hips to meet his thrusts. He seemed to take the hint and sped up, the hand not pleasuring the other going to the sheets next to Hearth’s head to support himself.

Hearth struggled to catch his breath, head leaning back with climax. By the time Blitz had also finished, their chests were both heaving and the sheets had been made a mess. They lay next to each other and Blitzen kissed him again, catching his lips and moving a hand around his waist to pull him closer. Hearth smiled against his mouth and giggled, twisting his hips so he wouldn’t get tickled more. Blitz laughed too and he could just hardly see that through the happy tears blurring his vision almost as much as his squinted eyes. They’d both sat up, leaning on elbows and each other.

The happy tears slowly dwindled and he realized what they’d done. He stopped smiling and, soon, the sad tears came up. The tears that happened when he remembered he wouldn’t end up happy; he wouldn’t stay happy, feeling like that, forever. It wouldn’t last much longer. He couldn’t be with him forever.

Looking back, he tended to think of it like the seasons. During summer it feels like it will never be cold again and in winter it feels like it will never be warm. Hearth realistically knew, during the winter, that the warmth was coming. During the summer, he knew the sun would be out for less and less time and he dwelled on it. When he was happy, Hearth’s subconscious reminded him that it wasn’t going to last while most would feel like they’ll never be sad. But happiness is a temporary state, as all emotions are. That being said, no sadness will last either. There are emotions that will replace them, always.

Blitzen pulled him into an awkward side-hug that wasn’t awkward because he was Blitz and could pull anything off well before moving to hug him full-on. He didn’t need to ask. From the past years they’d known each other, he knew exactly what was wrong. And so, he didn’t waste time trying to talk about it. He kissed away tears tracking down cheeks and rubbed small circles on his shaking hands when Hearth tried to sign out an apology because he already knew he was sorry. He told him not to be and held his smile, now with a twinge of sadness, sitting on his knees so he was eye-level with Hearthstone. He felt his chin nudged as he was looking at the floor and the bed and, essentially, anywhere but Blitzen. He looked over to him finally, a small kiss placed on his forehead. Tears came up again and a ball formed in his chest, another in his throat, and he didn’t want to let it out. He wanted to keep it all there, compress it down until it became a singularity and exploded.

Instead, he let out a strangled sob and leaned his forehead on Blitz’s shoulder. One arm lightly around his shoulders told him he was alright, and a thumb tracing meaningless patterns into his shoulder told him he was loved. That was enough for him, he thought. He was alright. He was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was nice. My jaw locked from how cute this all is I must admit.


End file.
